Conjunctions/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby Tim is shown lying in bed. Through the window, the sun is shining. The alarm clock next to his bed reads 9:15. Tim is snoring loudly. Moby approaches. Moby: Beep. Tim. Nrgh...huh? Oh why didn’t you wake me up? Tim and Moby are shown hurrying through the school hallway and into a classroom. A teacher hands Tim a paper that reads: Detention. Tim. Oh man. Detention. Why didn’t you tell me that your alarm clock was malfunctioning? Tim and Moby sit down at desks in detention. Tim picks up a letter that reads: Dear Tim and Moby, Could you make a movie about the different kinds of conjunctions? (signed) Marie. Tim: Well, sure we can! Conjunctions are really useful little words. The screen shows several conjunctions: while, and, either, nor, as, yet, neither, for, than, once, so. Tim: They join up parts of a sentence, and let you express all kinds of complex relationships between ideas. Here are a few different kinds of conjunctions. Coordinating conjunctions include “for,” “and,” “nor,” “but,” “or,” “yet,” and “so.” You can remember then with an acronym: FANBOYS. Coordinating conjunctions join two equal parts of speech. You can use them to connect words to words, phrases to phrases, and clauses to clauses. Several phrases are shown connected by conjunctions: Moby and I were late for school. If you’re late, you need a note from your parents or a permission slip from the teacher. Moby claims that he set the alarm but I didn’t get to school on time. Tim: See? In the first sentence, the conjunction “”and” joins the words “Moby” and “I.” In the next one, “or” joins up the phrases “a note from your parents” and “a permission slip from the teacher.” And in the last one, “but” joins the clauses “Moby claims that he set the alarm” and “I didn’t get to school on time.” Tim: Some conjunctions are made up of more than one word. Correlative conjunctions travel in pairs, joining up sentences or elements of a sentence that are grammatically equal to each other. Some common correlative conjunctions are “both...and,” “ not only... but also,” “not...but,” “neither...nor,” and “either...or.” Another sentence is shown: Either Moby gets his internal clock fixed or I replace him with an alarm clock. In the sentence, the conjunction “either...or” connects the two clauses. Tim: But not all conjunctions join equal parts of speech. Moby: Beep? Tim: Well, subordinating conjunctions come at the beginning of a clause, and make it depend on another clause for its meaning. Like: Since I didn’t wake up on time, I was late to school.” The “Since” is a subordinating conjunction. It turns the independent clause “I didn’t wake up on time” into a dependent clause that relies on the main clause, “I was late to school,” to complete the sentence. There are lots of different subordinating conjunctions, expressing all sorts of different relationships. Some common ones are “after,” “although,” “as,” “because,” “before,” “how,” “if,” “once,” “since,” “than,” “that,” “though,” “until,” “when,” “where,” “whether,” and “while.” Moby: Beep? Tim: Conjunctions can create either loose or tight connections. “I was late for school, and I got detention” doesn’t tell you much about the relationship between the clauses—it’s more of a loose connection. I was late for school, so I got detention” tells you more—getting detention seems to have been caused by being late for school. But a subordinating conjunction like “because” making it clear: detention is a direct result of being late. Moby: Beep? Tim: Words like “however,” “moreover,” “nevertheless,” and “therefore” aren’t actually true conjunction. They’re conjunctive adverbs, which are just transitional devices between one thought and another. If you use them, remember to punctuate them properly! Because they’re, I don’t know...like weaker than true conjunctions, they need extra help from a period or semicolon to keep sentences together. Another sentence is shown. Moby is an absentminded android; therefore, I will be spending my afternoon in detention. Tim, you really messed with my day. Moby: Beep? Tim: Urgh...Moby is programmed for stubbornness, so he’ll never apologize. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts Category:BrainPOP English Transcripts